Testing Grounds
by Inunoyuki
Summary: A certain academy teacher is forced to take the upcoming Jounin exam. A few things happen to him along the way some good, some bad. NON YAOI. [Irukacentric]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Chase**

by Inunoyuki

co-written by Yura Furi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. (:sigh: That's alright...It's my dream to have Iruka.) Several new characters will be introduced in this story...they belong to me. If you would like to use them, please get my permission first. Oh, wait...If you want to use either Mihoko or Eiko you'll have to ask them. One is a former college roommate and the other is my future niece-in-law. Reviews are welcome but please don't flame me, burns hurt. I'll accept constructive criticism tho'. :)

Words between " " speaking

Words in italics _thinking_

On with the story...

The early morning sun slowly crept over the horizon and playfully cast it's rays on the figures carved on the Hokage monument. The sky was bright without a hint of a cloud. Not one creature stirred in this peaceful village, human or animal, until an alarm clock sounded in a lonely room.

A lone figure stirred in his bed and slapped his alarm clock off. _It's 5 o'clock already? I don't want to wake up...that was such a good dream. _Thought the young man as he rose from his bed. He walked over to his window and pulled open the shades. "Oh good, it's not raining!" Said the man as he looked out of his window. He closed the shades and proceeded to get dressed in his jogging suit. When he finished dressing he picked up his keys and left his apartment to do his daily routine, starting with a five mile jog.

As he was nearing the end of the first mile of his run he saw a young woman with long black hair, dressed in a red jogging suit. She was infront of an apartment building doing some stretching exercises. This young woman was his jogging partner. "You're running late again, I see. Well hurry up! I'm not going to wait for you!" He joked as he picks up his pace running past her infront of the building.

"Oh, Iruka...when I catch up with you I'll..." She breathed as she starts running after Iruka.

"You'll what?" Laughingly interrupts Iruka as he picks up his pace again, creating a greater distance between the two.

The young woman rolls her eyes and said, "Just you wait." She closes in on Iruka.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait!" laughed the Chuunin. He picks up his pace once more leaving his companion in the dust.

"Hey!" The girl runs faster to try to catch up to her friend. "Why you..."

As the couple run, they come across an open field. The young lady sees her chance to get back at her companion. She runs at him at full speed. "I'm going to get you!"

Iruka looks behind him in time to see the girl leap at him. He turns around to face her and is tackled. "Eiko, what did you do that for? Ouch!" The back of his head had connected with the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to leave me behind, silly!" Laughed Eiko. She still had Iruka in her grip and starts to tickle him.

Iruka begins to laugh and joins in the fun. He tickles her back. "You know...this is no way for two Chuunins to behave. Aren't we supposed to set an example for the Genins?"

"I guess you're right, Iruka. You stop first."

"Ok." Iruka removes his hands from Eiko's ribs and looks into her eyes.

Eiko leans closer to Iruka still giggling. She looks like she is about to kiss him.

"See ya!" She places her right hand on top of Iruka's head leaping over him and runs as fast as she can down the street.

Iruka stares after the girl. "Women!" he sighed. He stands up and quickly brushes himself off. Shaking his head he runs after the girl. When he caught up to her he said, "That...was a dirty trick!"

"Well, it serves you right!" laughed Eiko. The pair run for awhile in silence.

"Ok...we've got less than a mile before we get to my place. Last one there cooks breakfast...and I'm warning you...I'm not that great a cook!" With that said they run full throttle toward Iruka's apartment with Eiko still in the lead.

The couple are two blocks away from Iruka's apartment and it finally comes into view. Iruka picks up speed and races toward his home. "Hurry up, Eiko! I'm starving!" Eiko does her best to catch up and pass her friend but she fails.

Iruka gets to the door first and slams into it not being able to slow down at the right time to avoid the collision. Watching Eiko running up to the door he said, "That...didn't hurt...muchYou owe me breakfast." He unlocks the door and walks inside.

Eiko follows her friend into the apartment and said, "I was going to do it anyway. What do you have in the fridge?"

"Oh, I don't know...this and that. Be creative. I'm going to hit the shower. I've got early duty this morning." He smiles at Eiko and walks out of the kitchen toward the bathroom.

The young woman opens the refridgerator and looks inside, "Hmm...what do we have? Leftover Miso soup, eggs, natto." She takes them out of the refridgerator and puts them on the counter. Opening up the cabinets she locates the rice and places it by the stove. "What? No Ramen? I thought that's all he ate!" She gets the pots and pans out and gets to work cooking the breakfast.

When Iruka emerged from the bathroom, ready for the days work, he thought he was in heaven. The smells coming from the kitchen were wonderful. He walks into the room finding the table set and food ready to eat. "Have a seat and dig in! It's ready!" smiled Eiko as she seats herself at the table.

"Wow, this looks and smells delicious! If I didn't know any better I'd swear it took you all day to do this!"

"Flattery will get you anywhere. Besides it doesn't take much to heat up some leftovers," chuckles Eiko as she picks up her chop sticks. "Oh, hey...I wanted to tell you. I got my notice yesterday!"

"What notice?"

"About the Jounin exam next week."

"Oh, good for you! Congratulations. I think you'll do great! Good luck!"

"Didn't you get one?

"No...not yet. If I did, I think I would have to decline."

"Why? It's a great honor to do this."

"I know, but, with my current duties I won't have much, if any, time to train."

"Oh." With that, the couple finish their meal in silence.

Iruka looks at the clock and gulps down his tea, "Oops, I think I better get going or I'll be late."

"I'll take care of the dishes and lock up for you, ok?"

"Great! Thank you. I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Sure! Have a good day!" Says Eiko as she starts clearing the table. Iruka winks at her before he closes the door behind him. _It would be great if we could do the exam together. _She thought as she watches her friend go off to face the day.

**To be continued:**

**AN:** Yeah, I know this is WAY OOC for Iruka, but...it's good for an adult to play once in awhile. I still do and I'm older than the hills in my backyard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:Fear**

**Disclaimer**: Tori-Tori-Uma-Tora-Uma-Ryu-Hebi-O-hitsuji-Saru-Inu!** Shoji Naruto Manga no Jutsu!** (Naruto Manga owning technique) Darnit! I missed! If I angled it just a little more to the left, it might have worked. :points to trophies on shelf: My aim is better with a sword. I still don't own Naruto.

Iruka made it to the school yard just in time. He was afraid he would be late for duty but he wasn't. The children poured into the play ground as the first bell rang. Iruka wandered around the play ground making sure all the children within it behaved themselves. "Iruka-sensei?" The teacher felt a tug on his jacket and looked down. There was a small child around eight years old looking up at him.

"Yes, Ichimaru?"

"Can you show me the sign for Uma? My brother told me that I'm doing it wrong." asked the boy, a little shy.

"Why don't you show me. Then I'll help you." Iruka asked with a smile.

"Ok." Ichimaru put his hands in the position for what he thought Uma was.

"I see the problem. Try it...this way." Iruka took the child's hands and put his fingers in the right position. "There you go. We're going to work on these a little more in class today."

"Thank you, sensei!" The child beamed and ran back to his friends.

Iruka walked for a few minutes around the play ground and a thought hit him. _Wait a minute. His class hasn't learned that seal yet! _A loud pop was heard in the play ground. Iruka turned in the direction of the sound and found a group of children standing in a circle, laughing. He rushes over to the group and finds two children within the circle facing each other about ready to launch a jutsu attack. "Whoa...Stop right there, you two. I'm glad that you want to practice in your spare time but this is not the place to do it. People could get hurt and property destroyed. Come with me..." He screamed at the kids. He looks around for another adult on the playground and yells, "Ebisu...I'm taking these two inside." With the children in tow he enters the building and heads for the headmaster's office.

Iruka knocks on the headmaster's door, "Come," is heard from inside. The trio enter the office. "Yes...I saw what happened outside. You can go, Iruka. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you, sir." Upon leaving the office, Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He goes to the teacher's lounge to pick up his mail and heads for his classroom.

Iruka enters his classroom, sits at his desk and looks at his mail. He found a couple Teacher's Aid catalogues, a few other pieces of junk mail and puts them aside. He opens up a letter from Kakashi and reads it...

Dear Iruka,

Congratulations! I just heard about the new selection. Good luck!

Hatake Kakashi.

Upon reading this note, Iruka's eyes became wide and his mouth dropped. "What selection? I didn't hear anything about it!" There was one more letter on his desk and he opens it.

To Umino Iruka:

This is to inform you that you have been selected to take the next Jounin Selection Exam starting on the 10th of April at 10 a.m. Enclosed is your application for the exam. Congratulations and good luck!

Sandaime Hokage.

As Iruka finished the last letter the bell rang. He sat at his desk in a daze, staring at the letter. _I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'll talk to the Hokage after school._

"Iruka-sensei?" One of the students was trying to get their teacher's attention but he didn't answer. "Iruka-sensei!" The student spoke a little louder and still no answer. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" The same student bellowed.

"Hmmm?...what?" said the startled and confused teacher.

"The bell rang. It's time to start class. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just...thinking..." Iruka quickly locked the letters in his desk and picked up his attendance sheet. "Time for class? Alright then...everyone quiet for roll call."

The day didn't go fast enough for Iruka. All he wanted to do was go home and be with his own thoughts. But first, he needed to speak with the Hokage. He walks down the hall in the direction of the Hokage's office. The man in question is walking toward him.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, Iruka...what can I do for you?" asked the Hokage as they entered the office. "Please, sit."

"Well...I...it's..." Iruka wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

"Is this about the Jounin exam?" The Hokage queried.

Iruka looks down at his hands and sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Iruka, I've known you for many years and have watched you grow into a fine young man. You have been like a son to me. I have every confidence in you that you will pass."

"I appreciate that Hokage-sama, but I..."

"I want to see you become Jounin before I go into the next world."

"Iruka, please come with me. I need to show you something." The Hokage stands and leaves his office, Iruka follows him. They walk to the courtyard behind the missions office. Behind that is a view of the Hokage monument.

"Iruka, I sense fear within you and that's alright." The Hokage gestures toward the mountain and adds, "Look at those faces. They have all known that emotion. They feared for this village and did everything they possibly could to protect it and the people within. Fear is a good thing. Fear is what made them strong. When that fear becomes doubt, that becomes the destroyer. You can lose yourself, your battles, your life. Don't let that overtake you."

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I've arranged for you to take a leave of absence from all of your duties starting tomorrow. Take some time out to think about what I've told you."

**To be continued:**


End file.
